


Does He Have Someone?

by Ladybrooklynn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Mild Smut, Moreid, Smut, morgan x reid - Freeform, reid x morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybrooklynn/pseuds/Ladybrooklynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer shows up to the BAU with a hickey, and Morgan is not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does He Have Someone?

"Pretty boy," Derek called as he noticed Spencer walking into the BAU, "The rest of us started at 9 o'clock," he flashed his trademark smile as he rose from his seat and walked toward Spencer.

"So, what is it that makes young Dr. Reid almost 5 hours late? Sleeping in after a long night? A sci-fi marathon? Sherlock Holmes interpretations?"

Spencer kept his eyes on his desk as he sat down, trying to ignore Derek as much as he could. Spencer hoped that Derek would go away if he received no response. Instead, Derek sat down on the corner of Spencer's desk still smiling.

"Was it Star Wars? Star Trek? Maybe a new book series all in French, huh? I mean, I know it couldn't have been a gir-" Derek's words were interuppted by his vision. His smile quickly disappeared. As his eyes moved from Spencer's face to his neck, Derek realized that Spencer hadn't been up alone reading or watching TV the night before. Derek saw evidence that Spencer hadn't been alone at all.

Spencer looked up at Derek when his words stopped abruptly. Looking at Derek gazing at his neck, Spencer's cheeks flushed. Shyly, he moved his head toward his shoulder trying to cover the mark left from previous night, hoping Derek's opinion of him wouldn't allow him to believe that Spencer really had a hickey.

"Guys, we have a case," JJ called to the team from the stairs just in time. Spencer rose quickly and walked as fast as he could into the conference room, never taking his eyes from the floor. Derek watched him closely in disbelief. All this time, he never thought about Spencer in a relationship, he never thought about Spencer hooking up with someone. He never thought Spencer wanted those things and that's exactly why he had never confessed his feelings for Spencer.

"Hey, babygirl," he said, grabbing Garcia's hand as she walked by him, "Does Reid have a girlfriend?"

"Reid? A girlfriend?" Garcia giggled, "Derek Morgan, you are so oblivious sometimes."

"Oblivious?" he questioned as she continued to walk toward the conference room, still chuckling. "Oblivious because he does or oblivious because he doesn't? Garcia!"

He exhaled as he stood to follow her, unsure of what to think. He sat down next to Spencer in the conference room, eyeballing him the entire time.

Spencer could feel Derek's eyes on him and tried his best to remain calm. Wiggling in his seat, clearing his throat, and swallowing harder than usual, Spencer tried not to focus on the discomfort his co-worker's stare was causing him.

Although he wore a high collared shirt to cover his neck, Spencer wasn't really ashamed of his hickey. It didn't embarass him. He just simply didn't want Derek to see it. Now that he had, Spencer felt sick. Derek was his best friend, the person he trusted most in the world, and that's why Spencer always dreamed about forming something more with him. He knew it was illogical. He knew that Derek was quite the ladies' man. He also knew that if Derek decided to chase men, he'd probably be with someone who had the same physical features and muscle tone as himself. Spencer knew that Derek seeing his hickey wouldn't hinder his chances with him because Spencer knew that he didn't have a chance with Derek to start with. But for some reason, he didn't want Derek to see it and think he was unavailable.

Lost in his thoughts, Spencer was the last to stand up from the table as the team headed out the door, toward their go-bags for the plane.

"Wake up, junior g-man," Garcia joked as she watched Spencer gather his files, "You know, I- oh! My! Gosh!" Garcia's eyes widened, "Is that a hickey?!"

She grabbed Spencer's face and tilted it to get a better look at his neck.

"Garcia, I really-"

"Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh!" she backed away as her hands lost grip of Spencer's face. "I can't believe this. Who did that to you? Since when do you hook up? What's his name? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Garcia, it's not, um, that big of a deal. I just, um, last night I tried to..."

"You tried to what? Did you hook up or hook all the way up? How could you lose your virginity and not tell m-"

"Garcia! No! Stop, please," he looked around to make sure no one had heard her, "I, um, I didn't, I didn't do that. I just, I tried to meet someone. I went to a bar and I just, I wanted to meet someone."

"Mission accomplished! Then what happened?"

"I, um, I went back to his place with him. He looked so much like..."

"Morgan?"

"Yeah, but it didn't matter. He wasn't Morgan no matter how similar they look, and we, we kissed a little. It just felt wrong. I made him stop and I left."

"Well, yeah, messing around with someone but wishing they were somebody else is just creepy, Reid."

"Thanks, Garcia, thanks. Like I don't already feel so weird about it," Spencer rubbed his eye with his hand as he exhaled.

"It's ok, Reid. We've all been there. Just get on that plane and focus on the case."

Spencer kept his lips together as he smiled at her, walking out of the room.

When he walked on the plane, he immediately felt Derek's eyes on him again. Sitting in the corner, Spencer tried to keep his focus on the files in his hand. He tried to only think of work, not co-workers and not feelings for co-workers. But it wasn't easily done when he could feel the intense gaze of Derek Morgan on him at all times.

"You ok?" JJ questioned, sitting next to Derek.

"He's got someone, JJ?"

"Spence?" she smiled following Derek's stare to Spencer, "you know he doesn't." She looked back at Derek, "Is there some reason you would be against it if he did?"

"No, why would I be against it?" Derek turned his head to meet JJ's eyes. She looked at him smiling, her eyebrows raised, her head tilted.

He exhaled and closed his eyes briefly.

"I didn't picture Reid in that light, you know? I mean, I've pictured him in that light, but I never thought he'd actually be doing those things."

"You have? Those things?"

"I mean, come on JJ, the kid's good looking,"

"Hence the nickname," she smiled.

Derek looked back to Spencer, "Anyone with eyes and a pulse has probably imagined what it'd be like to feel those pouty lips on theirs, to taste that creamy skin," Derek's soft smile turned into a frown, "But I never thought anyone actually got to. Reid doesn't seem like he'd let anyone. I always felt like he wouldn't want anyone to," he looked back at JJ, "that's the only thing that kept me from trying."

"You could still try,"

"Nah, not if he has someone,"

"I told you he doesn't,"

"So he gave himself a hickey last night?"

"Spence does not have a hickey." JJ laughed.

Derek's eyebrows raised as he looked away from her and over to Spencer. Her eyes followed and widened when she saw Spencer's head move.

"Spence... has someone?"

"That or he's just hooking up with-"

"Alright, everyone," Hotch interrupted as the plane began to land, "It's been a long flight and we need some rest before we try to work on this case. As you know it's a complicated one, and I need everyone at their best. We'll head to the hotel, get some sleep, and start fresh in the morning. I know it's only 8 o'clock, but we need to try to rest."

Spencer was the last one off of the plane. He followed from a distance to the SUVs and made sure to get into the one that was free of Derek. From the passenger seat, he watched Derek get out of the car and walk into the hotel before he even opened his door. Spencer looked through the glass doors of hotel before walking in, making sure Derek didn't remain in the lobby.

Hotch handed him his key when he entered the building, "Room 306, Reid. Get some sleep."

Relief washed over him as he walked to his room and swiped the key. Thinking that he'd successfully avoided Derek, Spencer's mouth dropped when he walked into the room and saw him sitting on one of the beds.

"They were basically booked, kid. We had to double up."

"Great," Spencer muttered.

"Did I do something to you, Reid?"

"What? No," Spencer said solemnly looking at Derek, "No, I'm sorry."

Derek stared at him, watching Spencer pull clothing from his go-bag. He watched the way Spencer's breathing hitched when he realized Derek was watching him. When he saw Spencer bite his lip, Derek stood from his bed and walked toward Spencer's.

"Look, pretty boy, I may be outta line for sayin' anything,"

Spencer looked up at him through furrowed brows. His erratic breathing worsened.

"But I'd really like to know what you were doing last night."

"Wh-why?" Spencer shook as he spoke.

"Who is she, Reid? Another agent?"

"What? No, I, I don't know what you're talking about."

"How do you know what her intentions are, Reid? How do you know you can trust her? How long have you known her?"

"M-Morgan, why are you so, um, interested in who I'm, uh, doing things with?"

"Because, Reid, everyone's convinced there's no way you could be hooking up with someone, myself included. Now that there's some evidence, I'd assume this is one of your first experiences with it. Women can be as bad as men sometimes, kid. I don't wanna see some asshole girl take advantage of you!"

"Wasn't a girl," Spencer blurted out before he realized he was even speaking. Feeling his cheeks warm as his lips parted, Spencer's eyes widen as he looked up at Derek worriedly. "I, um, I didn't mean that-"

"Reid, you were with a man last night?" Derek's head jerked back in surprise. Part of him was overjoyed to hear that Spencer was interested in a man because this fact meant that he had a chance with him, the other part was saddened by the fact that Spencer had never approached him because this fact meant that he didn't. As his jealousy worsened, anger rushed through him.

"I can't have some piece of shit using you, Spencer! Who is this guy? Is he in the bureau? Do I know him?!"

"You, uh, no, no, he's not in the bureau. I, um, I don't think you know him. I don't even know him. I just wanted to try-"

"You don't know him and you let him..." a strange look rushed over Derek's face, "Why would you let someone you don't even know-"

"I didn't," Spencer interrupted quietly, "We didn't really do anything. I, um, I stopped him."

Derek felt better knowing Spencer was still untouched but his jealousy remained intact. Spencer liked men or at least one man, and it wasn't Derek. Derek always assumed his flirtations were welcomed by Spencer, that it was his inexperience preventing him from flirting back. Now, Derek was hurt in the thought that Spencer just didn't see him that way. Worst of all, Spencer was going home with random men- men he didn't even know- instead of Derek.

"What's wrong with you, kid? Going home with someone you don't know?"

"It's, it's not a big deal, ok? Nothing happened and nothing is ever going to come out of it, so let's just drop it."

"It is a big deal, Reid! Whether you're still interested in this guy or not, you're putting yourself at risk,"

"I wasn't at risk,"

"You could've been! You don't know that!" Derek's voice was almost a yell, "Why would you go with someone you don't know?"

"Morgan, I-"

"In our line of work, all the things we see-"

"He didn't seem-

"Like a serial killer? Do they always?!"

"No, he just reminded me-"

"You go home with a complete stranger because he reminded you of something?! What was going on in your mind, Reid? What'd he remind you of that was worth risking your life? Your safety, huh? He reminded you of what?!"

"Morgan, stop, please, I-"

"No, what was it? What'd he remind you of? What was it, Reid?" he yelled. "He reminded you of wha-"

"Of you," Spencer blurted out, feeling a bit pressured by Derek's harsh speech.

Derek watched Spencer bite his lip. He saw his heavy breathing worsen. Spencer's hands shook, his eyes pleaded for Derek to back away from him.

"Pretty boy," he said softly as he stepped closer to Spencer. Their eyes locked briefly before Derek moved against Spencer and pushed their lips together.

Spencer's eyes widened, his heart raced. Shock took over his body as he slowly processed what was happening. Derek's hands moved up his sides, and his breathing hitched at the sensation. Spencer brought his hands to Derek's neck and pulled him in closer as he began to return the kiss.

Derek groaned in his throat feeling Spencer's soft lips on his, "Pretty boy," he breathed between kisses, "I've been waiting so long... to do this..."

"So... have I..." Spencer whispered against Derek's lips.

Derek pushed Spencer onto the bed as he deepened their kiss. Grabbing a handful of Spencer's soft curls, Derek tilted Spencer's head and immediately bit down on the spot of Spencer's neck that had troubled him all day.

"This should've been mine," he breathed heavily. "You should've been mine,"

Spencer gripped Derek's shirt tightly and moaned, "I've always been yours,"

Derek moved his hands to the bottom of Spencer's shirt where he quickly pushed it over his head. As he leaned down to kiss the exposed skin, Derek began unbuttoning Spencer's pants. Derek's lips trailed down Spencer's body as his hands pulled his pants and boxers simultaneously off of his legs.

Sitting over Spencer on the bed, Derek pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side as he unbuttoned his own pants.

Spencer shook as he watched Derek- his perfect features were draped in porcelain, his movements were effortlessly powerful.

Derek wrapped his hand around Spencer's length as he grabbed Spencer's hand and brought it to his own.

"I need you, pretty boy," he huffed as Spencer stroked him. "I can't wait any longer,"

"You don't have to," Spencer panted as Derek's hand moved from his member to his aperture.

Lust raced through Derek as he loosened Spencer. Spencer's pouty lips opened as soft breaths escaped them. His eyes closed as loose tendrils of soft brown silk fell over them.

Derek removed his fingers from Spencer, but immediately replaced them with his erection. Leaning over Spencer as he rushed in and out of him, Derek kissed his lips passionately, rolled his tongue over Spencer's skin, and coursed a trail of delicate bites across his neck.

Spencer moaned as he writhed beneath Derek, moving his hands from Derek's smooth back to his buldging biceps, digging his nails into the flesh wherever they found rest.

Derek took Spencer's lenght back into his hand and massaged it quickly as he continued pushing himself into Spencer's with lustful, needy urgency.

Spencer's back arched as a deep groan escaped his lips. Seeing Spencer's climax triggered Derek's and he bit Spencer's neck hard as he finished inside of him.

As Derek laid down beside Spencer, both men tried to regulate their breathing. Their hearts slowed to a normal pace, their bodies cooled.

"Reid," Derek looked over at him locking eyes, "Spencer," he brought his hand to Spencer's face and brushed it lightly, "if I had known I had a shot with you, I would've asked you out a long time ago,"

"A-asked me out? You mean o-on a date?"

"You've been my best friend for a long time, and my teammate for even longer. But a lot of that time was spent wishing I could be more than that."

"It was?"

"Yeah, Spencer," Derek looked more serious than Spencer had ever seen him, "I've never met anyone like you. The way you see the world, your mind, your bravery, your compassion, no one's like you. You amaze me. I've had these feelings for a long time but I've never acted on them because I just didn't think you'd be interested."

"I've been wanting to be more than friends or colleagues for so long, Derek," Spencer's eyes became slightly teary, "you're the one who's brave. You're courageous and strong minded. You're not afraid of anything. It's just... you're always with women. I never thought... But I've been wanting you for so long."

"If you want me, kid, I'm yours. I see no reason to wait any longer. Do you?"

"No," Spencer smiled as he rolled on his side, resting his head on Derek's shoulder, "no, I don't."

"Good," Derek said, wrapping his arms around Spencer.

"Good night, Derek," Spencer said as his heavy eyes lost their ability to stay open.

"Good night, pretty boy," Derek whispered, smiling, "My pretty boy."


End file.
